


Проблемы с достоинством

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Дин странно себя ведет





	Проблемы с достоинством

Сэм не сразу понимает, в чем дело. Все-таки Дин умеет быть удивительно скрытным засранцем. Просто в какой-то момент все мелочи вдруг складываются в общую картину, и Сэм специально входит в туалет на заправке, когда Дин справляет нужду. Брат дергается, пытаясь одновременно отвернуться, встряхнуть и спрятать свое хозяйство в трусы. Сэм удерживает его за плечо и отталкивает ладони Дина от паха.  
– Какого хрена?! – Дин отбивается, вскидывает руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Сэма, и тот видит.  
Это действительно все объясняет: резко прекратившиеся походы в бары, внезапно возникшую стеснительность брата, который стал запирать дверь ванной, и таинственные поиски.  
– О черт, – произносит Сэм от неожиданности, а Дин торопливо застегивает ширинку.  
Он хмуро зыркает на брата и отворачивается к раковине. Сэм стоит в ступоре, пока Дин не открывает дверь, чтобы выйти.  
– Стой, – Сэм бросается следом и пристраивается рядом, сумев, наконец, собрать мысли в кучу. – И давно это?  
– Отвали.  
– Ты… перепил не вовремя или что? – спрашивает Сэм, неловко почесывая затылок.  
Дин отвечает хмурым взглядом и идет дальше. Сэм усмехается, убедившись, что брат не видит, неимоверным усилием стирает ухмылку с лица и догоняет его.  
– Дин. Ну можно же что-то сделать: найти антизаклятье, какое-нибудь зелье…  
– Сэм, блядь, у меня член уменьшился, а не мозг! – огрызается Дин, и семейство, выходящее из магазина при заправке, в полном составе поворачивается в их сторону. Дин краснеет и шипит: – Я уже все перерыл – ничего!  
– А у Бобби спрашивал?  
Дин смотрит на него, как на дебила, и молча идет к машине.  
– Ну да, – говорит Сэм сам себе и вздыхает.  
Они проезжают с сотню миль, прежде чем Сэм решается снова об этом заговорить.  
– Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?  
Дин с минуту мнется, отводит взгляд и сдавленно отвечает:  
– Да.  
– Уже что-то. Мы можем найти… ее? – Сэм видит, как Дин поджимает губы, и кивает сам себе. – Ее. Так можем?  
– Уже, – бросает Дин, старательно глядя в боковое зеркало.  
– Да? Ты… когда ты?.. И ничего мне не сказал?! – Сэм в растерянности разводит руками.  
– Дин, ты можешь толком рассказать, что случилось?  
Брат трет макушку.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты сидел один, ну и подцепил эту девицу.  
– Ты хотел познакомить меня с ведьмой?  
– Откуда же я знал?! Она была… миленькая. Как раз в твоем вкусе, – мстительно добавляет он, косясь на Сэма.  
Сэм недовольно поджимает губы, но не перебивает.  
– Ну, я ей сказал, что у меня брат… горячий парень, что вам стоит познакомиться. А она…  
Дин замолчал и, сколько Сэм ни ждал продолжения, не сказал больше ни слова.  
– Что она?  
– Ну, что девчонки вечно бормочут, если тебе не до них, – ерунду всякую.  
– Господи, Дин, тебя прокляли, потому что ты отказался от девушки… в пользу меня?!  
Он еще пару минут ошарашенно смотрит на Дина, потом снова разворачивается прямо, но почти тут же опять глядит на брата.  
– Но когда ты ее убивал, она сказала, как снять проклятье? Почему оно не исчезло вместе с ней?  
Дин дергает плечом, что означает: он сам ничего не понимает.  
– Дин, что она сказала?  
Брат молчит. Сэму очень не нравится это молчание. Оно означает, что все еще хуже, чем бывает обычно. Но ему нужно знать ответ.  
– Дин. Что она сказала?  
Дин изо всех сил сжимает руль.  
– Что, раз я так заботился о брате, пусть теперь брат и позаботится обо мне.

Сэм закрывает крышку ноутбука и трет глаза – под веки будто щедро сыпанули песка. Он просматривает горы информации, но не находит способов что-либо изменить. Есть несколько способов сделать кое-что другое, но он сам не очень уверен, что действительно решится.  
Пока Дин не выходит из ванной с совершенно каменным лицом.  
Сэм резко выдыхает и встает.  
– Я могу тебе подрочить.  
– Сдурел?  
– Дин, мы же оба понимаем, что она имела в виду под «позаботиться», – Сэм подходит ближе, практически зажимая брата в угол между кроватью и стеной.  
– Не мели чепухи. Это какое-то извращение.  
– Ты не так это называл, когда учил меня дрочить.  
– Я учил тебя дрочить твой собственный член! Вот иди и займись, если неймется, – Дин отпихивает Сэма с дороги, но тот хватает его за плечо, удерживая.  
– Всю жизнь хочешь проходить с наперстком вместо члена?  
– Пошел ты! – Дин вырывается и идет к столу, но Сэм не отстает.  
– Просто закрой глаза и представь кого угодно. Это не может не сработать.  
Дин морщится.  
– Что?  
– Блядь, Сэмми… – Дин качает головой.  
– Ну что?  
Дин закрывает лицо ладонью и глухо бормочет:  
– Когда такое было, чтобы я свой член в штанах найти не мог?  
Сэм с усилием сглатывает, чтобы не заржать, но один смешок все-таки вырывается, и Дин реагирует сильным тычком в плечо.  
– Сука!  
– Да ты бы надо мной ржал не прекращая! – Сэм не может удержаться на ногах и валится на кровать, уже открыто похохатывая.  
– Думаешь, смешно постоянно себе на ботинки ссать?! – Дин бьет кулаком по столу.  
Сэм проглатывает последние смешки и поднимается на ноги.  
– Давай, – он тянется к ширинке Дина, тот недовольно морщится, но не делает ничего, чтобы помешать. – Представь, что я – Памела Андерсон.  
Дин фыркает:  
– Ты сиськи забыл пристегнуть?  
– Ну, кто-нибудь другой, – Сэм залезает рукой к Дину в трусы в поисках члена, но под пальцы все время попадается только ткань.  
– Дин…  
– Заткнись, – шипит тот, старательно глядя в другую сторону.  
– Есть! – восклицает Сэм, сжимая, наконец, чужую плоть. Ни о какой эрекции не идет и речи. – Давай, Дин, подумай о ком-нибудь горячем.  
Сэму приходится встать вплотную к Дину, и, поворачивая голову, он задевает губами его ухо. Дин дергается, смотрит на него гневно, но так их лица совсем близко, и Дин быстро опускает голову. Сэм чувствует, как по щекам и шее плещет жаром, и шепчет почти в ухо Дину:  
– Представь знойную блондиночку, высокую, с пухлыми губами и большими буферами.  
Дин усмехается.  
– Да, чувак, в секс по телефону тебя не взяли бы.  
Сэм не обращает на него внимания, стараясь не сбиваться и поглаживая чужой член. Тот какой-то совсем мягкий и жалкий. И Сэм решает во что бы то ни стало это исправить.  
– Она бы сама подошла к тебе и дала прямо в туалете бара. Ткнулась бы в тебя своей шикарной грудью и сунула руку в штаны, – Сэм понижает голос почти до шепота и неожиданно для самого себя стонет тонким голоском: – Кажется, твоего дружка нужно приласкать. Как он больше любит: рукой или ртом? Наверное, он любит все и побольше. Да-а? – тянет Сэм томным шепотом, едва слыша себя за шумом крови в ушах.  
Член в его руке напрягается, немного увеличиваясь в размерах, головка тычется в ладонь, и Сэм гладит ее, проезжаясь кончиками пальцев по мошонке, и снова сжимает в кулаке. Кончик члена утыкается аккурат под указательный палец. Дин комкает его джинсы на бедре, ткань натягивается, и шов проезжается по странно чувствительному члену самого Сэма. Он ведет бедрами, ловя это ощущение, и двигает кулаком в штанах Дина.

– Ну что, я смотрю, ты уже не так уж и против? – хрипит Сэм обычным голосом, когда Дин начинает поддавать бедрами в такт его движениям. Собственному члену решительно тесно в штанах, и Сэм снова ведет бедрами, пытаясь немного облегчить давление.  
– Не выходи из образа, блондиночка, – отвечает Дин срывающимся голосом и вдруг сжимает член Сэма сквозь джинсы. – А я пока подержу тебя… за грудь.  
Сэм шумно выдыхает, яростно работая кулаком, и мажет лбом по плечу Дина, вытирая непонятно когда появившийся пот. Он пару раз вздыхает и снова бормочет притворно высоким голосом на ухо Дину:  
– Что, сладкий, смотрю, наша игра тебе все-таки понравилась, – он щекочет кончиком пальца под головкой, и его собственный член пару раз ритмично сжимают в ответ. Сэм стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать.  
– Как думаешь, твоему дружку понравился бы мой рот? Такой горячий и влажный; мягкий язычок и упругие губки только для него, а?  
– Ссука, – шипит Дин и рывком расправляется с ширинкой Сэма, решительно запуская руку ему в штаны. Когда широкая ладонь обхватывает член и большой палец на пробу ведет по головке, Сэм стонет, не в силах сдержаться. Дин дергает его джинсы ниже на бедра и, сплюнув в ладонь, вновь обхватывает член. Сэм совершенно забывает о первоначальном плане, лишь слегка шевеля ладонью, потому что Дин дрочит ему размашисто, резко, сжимая чуть сильнее, чем нужно, но так правильно! Он против воли дергает бедрами, встречая его движения, словно желая быстрее вернуться в его кулак, чтобы получить побольше удовольствия.  
– Шевелись, – почти рычит Дин, и Сэм, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме собственного члена, вспоминает все просмотренные ролики, оценивает неизменившиеся размеры Динова члена и решает, что пора переходить к плану Б.  
Член протестующе дергается, когда он освобождается от хватки Дина и падает на колени, стаскивая с брата штаны.  
– Ты чего, Сэ…  
Сэм берет в рот, и конец фразы теряется в стоне. Он старается не думать о вкусе или самом факте, что у него во рту мужской член, двигая языком, как учили на видео. Дин над ним давится воздухом и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, сжимая голову, но не пытаясь трахать его рот. Двигать языком все труднее, словно во рту с каждым движением становится все теснее. Сэму приходится выпустить основание члена изо рта, чтобы снова вдохнуть. Теперь его губы растянуты вокруг мощного ствола Дина, и, будь он таким с самого начала, Сэм ни за что не решился бы на подобный эксперимент. Он смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть реакцию Дина, но у того запрокинута голова, и все, что видит Сэм, это закушенную нижнюю губу.  
Ладони прижимаются к макушке чуть плотнее, и Сэм, понимая намек, начинает ритмично двигать головой, чувствуя, как собственный член дергается, тоже жаждая ласки. Он одной рукой обхватывает основание члена Дина, а второй дрочит себе в том же темпе, в каком работает ртом.  
Дин низко стонет и тянет голову Сэма от себя. Тот послушно отодвигается, но первая порция спермы все же попадает ему на губы, и Сэм бездумно облизывается, глядя, как Дин водит кулаком по своему обычных размеров члену, извергающему все новые белесые струи. Сэм сильнее сжимает себя, ритмично поворачивает кулак и кончает с глубоким удовлетворенным вздохом.  
Туман в голове окончательно рассеивается, пока он вытирает ладонь о джинсы. Сэм поднимает голову и видит, как румяный Дин деловито заправляется, поправляя в джинсах свое вновь обретшее истинные размеры достоинство. Брат скользит взглядом по комнате, смотрит на свои ладони и, наконец, на Сэма. Кажется, он вот-вот скажет спасибо, но просто кивает.  
– Значит, получилось, – говорит Сэм и пару раз шевелит языком, пытаясь разобрать странный вкус во рту. До него вдруг доходит, что именно он слизал со своих губ минуту назад, и по щекам снова разливается жар румянца.  
– Получилось, – подтверждает Дин, краснея за компанию, и хлопает себя по бедрам. – Ну что, поехали дальше?  
Сэм улыбается, поднимаясь с колен. Да, определенно, его брат полностью прежний.


End file.
